


Acceptance

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How had it come to this?
Relationships: Megatron & Orion Pax





	Acceptance

None of this was right. It wasn't meant to be this way! And yet, despite everything, all they both had given... It hadn't been enough in their eyes. All they'd worked for, fought for even just an audience... And they shut Megatronus down. Just like that.

Everything after seemed unreal. He remembers speaking, a defense, a desperate attempt to perhaps get them to _li_ _sten,_ he remembers their awe, their offer after being moved by _his_ words and proposal, and yet all he can see is the anger, clear on his brother's face as he was once more cast aside. He saw it as betrayal, and perhaps it was.

The moments after feel just as unbelievable to him, trying to beg for forgiveness, to explain _why_ , to get one himself, and fix what was _s_ _urely_ only a mere misunderstanding between everyone?

All of his hopes to fix the mess without further hurting anyone were dashed not long after that cursed meeting.

A war. He'd protested it in the council chambers, so why was he being chosen to lead innocent people into such a devastating affair?

He was left with no choice. And it was then, even though he would still hold onto the hope to changing things, of finally righting their mistakes for a very long time to come, Orion had to accept it -- Megatronus, the honorable revolutionary was no more, and Megatron the warlord took his place.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is three years old as of posting this, in 2020, and I found it while cleaning out my documents. While I'm no longer active in the fandom, I figured someone might still enjoy it! I don't want this connected to my current account, however, given this is my last TFP fic, so. Thank goodness for orphaning! I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading. <3


End file.
